


Goodness gracious icky oakie me...I'm in love

by StilesHale91



Category: Breakfast on Pluto (2005), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: 1970s, Abuse, Anal Sex, Break Up, Circus, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Homophobia, Hospitals, Love, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥ An AU fanfic about Patrick Kitten Braden and Peter Guillam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodness gracious icky oakie me...I'm in love

Patrick was considering for a while to find herself a better job, where she could use her mind and intelligent and not just showing her body, because she believed there's more inside her, that she deserves a better job. But her best friend had a little baby, and she promised her that she'll take care of them, until Charlie can find herself a job and the baby will be at the age so they can take her to a nursery school. Until then she continued working at the peep show, the girls were very nice to her and they usually had nice chatters, but the clients, some of the times were rude, drunk or disrespectful, but Patrick could handled these situations as well. She didn't love her job, but mostly because of her colleagues she enjoyed it more or less. As she was wobbling on her little swing and was waiting for her next client, she often was daydreaming about lot of things. Her mother was still on her mind, she never felt like telling the truth to her, because she didn't really mattered anymore, she got back his father, and that's what mattered to he.r Patrick was sending him letters weekly, Father Liam got a leading position in a little church so her daughter was happy for him, although Patrick missed him a lot. She was wondering about love a lot, once perhaps she was in love, but that was long time ago, but perhaps she was never truly in love with anyone. Most of the time people didn't accept the way she was. She used to pop into a local pub to get to know new faces, perhaps get into a relationship, but after what happened few months ago, she rather avoided any kind of relationship. She was playing with her curls and looked into the mirror, even with the make up she couldn't cover her bruises completely. Patrick softly rubbed her cheek and it still hurt. She has been seriously beaten up in the pub, from then, months passed but still, it left a mark. Patrick couldn't get it why those guys beat her that much, if they weren't attracted to her, they could just let her be, but that's not what happened. Her thinking was interrupted when Beth peeked in and smiled.

"Time's up, no more clients for today. Go home Kitten."  
"Oh I didn't even notice that eight hours passed that fast. " Patrick giggled and got down from the swing. "Thanks dear for warning me, I was so deeply in my thoughts who knows I'd be here for few more hours."  
" No worries Hun, and take my umbrella it's raining heavily outside."  
"Thanks Beth darling." 

When Patrick arrived home the rain was still pouring heavily, her feet was all wet, when she put on her high heels before work, she didn't expect it'll rain. She hung up her wet coat and left the umbrella in the hall, then heard Charlie singing in the kitchen and the breakfast was already served. After Patrick entered into the kitchen Charlie happily hugged her as she was so excited. Charlie told everything to her best friend, she got a job at Victoria Station as a ticket seller, and she already applied to a nursery school for her baby. Patrick felt so glad about her success, and she thought it's great for her too, that way she could start looking for a new job, and start a brand new life. It wasn't that easy as she thought, but Patrick's best feature was that she never gave up. After five months she got her first call from a job, where she applied. It was a café and restaurant, where they were looking for waitresses. It was on Cromwell Road, a fifteen minutes walk from her house. Patrick took on a silk pink blouse with a tight black skirt, she quickly made her make up then went for the interview. She didn't have any experience in this field, but she was talking about all of her previous jobs and her attitude made a good impression to the interviewer, next morning they phoned her that she got the job. After Patrick put down the phone tears filled her eyes. Most of the time when she applied for jobs they all harassed her or laughed at her, none of them accepted the way she is, some of them even said they'll apply her if she'll work in men suit and without make up, Patrick felt so bad about that they can't accept her. But this company accepted her, the way she is, with her make up and woman dress.

It was a busy restaurant, and the guests were mainly men in suits who skipped their work for a coffee or lunch. Patrick got used to the work quickly, as she was very dynamic and hard working. Everything seemed to be perfect. Charlie was doing fine at her job, and the little one liked the nursery school. Patrick was working in the restaurant for almost a month. One night when she finished working, she was passing through an alley to get home, when from a sudden two men in hoods appeared front of her.

" Oh look what we have here James. A sexy girl...hmmm aren't you afraid to wander on the streets this late?"  
"I can take care of myself young man." She looked away and started to walk on.  
"Well you should be afraid." 

They smirked at her and the one who was speaking to her, grabbed Patrick's arm and pushed her against the wall. Then the other who was called James, got out a knife from his pocket and tore off Patrick's skirt, then the other slid his hand into her panties, that was when he backed off and grabbed Patrick's neck.

"It's a fucking guy! Damn it! You fuckin' faggot!" 

James ripped off Patrick's blouse and then both of the guys started to beat up Patrick everywhere, they shoved him on the ground and kicked her body. The one with the knife was about to cut her neck, but then big flashlights appeared as a Citroen turned into the alley. As it stopped the two guy ran away quickly. A young man got out from the car and hesitated for a second whether he should run after those two, but as he realized how hurt that person on the ground was he decided to stay. He unbuttoned his blue coat and covered Patrick's body. Patrick looked up at him and it happened in one second, the beautiful stranger caught her eyes. Patrick was looking into his shining colourful eyes, at his retroussé nose, his sharp cheekbones, beautifully curved lips and ginger hair, not to mention his perfect suit. He slowly lifted up Patrick in his arms and placed her in his car.

"There's no need to be scared. I'm taking you to a hospital. You don't have to worry about those bastards, I'm quite influential, we'll find them, when you'll be better I'll take you to the police... I'm Peter Guillam." While he was talking he was driving as fast as he could to the hospital.  
"This wasn't the first time that happened to me, and I guess it wasn't the last time either." She took out a little mirror from her purse and saw her mouth was bleeding and had many bruises on her face. Patrick had pains in her stomach as well. She glanced at Peter. "Thank you for saving me...they were about to cut my neck...My name is Patricia, but everyone calls me Kitten."  
"The streets are infected with rats like those guys..."

They arrived to the hospital. Peter quickly ran his eyes on Patrick's body, he knew Kitten physically was male, but he didn't care. Peter was worried because Patrick couldn't got out from the car on her own, he hoped she didn't have serious injuries. After the doctor examined Patrick he told Peter that she has some broken ribs, but she'll recover, and they'll keep her in the hospital for about a month. Peter walked into the room and sat down beside Patrick's bed who was sleeping. She was covered just in her coat, except from her thighs till her toes. Peter tried to avoid not to look but his eyes wondered on her thighs, then up on her face. It was full of wounds, but still had something which attracted Peter to it. He stood up and slowly lift up the blanket and covered Patrick, who turned on her back and woke up. It was the first time when Peter saw her eyes in light, it was so unique, like she was looking at the sky and the blue ocean at the same time. When she found herself staring at him, she cleared her throat and looked away. 

"You'll be alright, but it'll take some time, while your ribs will recover. Do you want me to call up any of your relatives?"  
"Oh thank you dear, that'd be nice. My best friend, I'm living with her and I'd like you to call her, she must be worried about me. Oh silly me, I'd have avoided all of it, if I wouldn't take the short cut on the way home."  
"Don't blame yourself, it's more than a shame that these kind of bastards actually exist and they call themselves human."  
"Oh Don't make yourself angry dear, it's pointless. How long am I supposed to stay here?"  
"A month, like the doctor said..."  
"A month? Goodness gracious icky oakie me. Then without any doubt it seems like I'm loosing my job. Ah...I've just started it." Meanwhile she slowly took out a note and wrote down Charlie's phone number on it and handled it to Peter.  
" I'll be back in a minute then." 

During that one month Charlie visited Patrick as frequent as her job let it, she was angry and mad how such a thing can happen, it was the 70's, people could have learnt how to behave like humans by now. Meanwhile Peter was quite a frequent visitor too, thankfully they could arrest one of the attackers, who's name was James, but the other one was still under warrant of caption. Kitten really enjoyed those afternoons when her savior came and visited her, they've been talking through many hours. Patrick told everything about her life, and Peter started to admire her, because Patrick never gave up despite of the terrible facts. Peter trusted her, but he was hesitated and reluctant about telling anything about his job or life, thankfully Kitten didn't push anything, she let him to open up to her whenever he'd want to. In the last week sometimes they took a little walk in the hospital's garden, and Kitten started to be better. Then on one day, the doctor said she's fully recovered and can go home. Peter walked him home to her house and helped with her luggage. Kitten showed him around the house, then made some tea for him.

"I don't know what to do next, guess I'll try to go back to my previous job, if they'll take me back." Kitten sipped into her warm tea then sighed as she glanced at Peter. It was a joy to rest her eyes on him. His appearance was flawless. His well-set strawberry hair, fancy blue coat with blue tie and perfect suit. Kitten realized it made Peter uncomfortable so she took her look off him.  
"Patrick look..."  
"Please, you know how I hate when people call me like this, call me Kitten or Patricia, if you prefer that."  
"Patric...ia..look you can't go back to a place like that. You can't work in a peep show. You have no idea how dangerous it is to work in a place like that. Then you'll get into just more troubles and you can get beaten again."  
"Then what do you think I should do, my dear Peter? I can search for a new job, but that will take at least two or three months or even more, and until I won't be able to pay the rent , food and the taxes."  
"I can help you. Okay I've never really talked about my job, but I do trust you so I tell you now. I'm working for MI6...I'm the head of the so called Scalphunters. It's a Secret Intelligence Service..."  
"Wow, so you're like James Bond? Huh?" Patrick giggled and was listening to Peter so excitedly.  
"Patricia, this is very serious...if anyone would find out I'm telling you all of this, I'd be in big trouble." He pulled loosened his tie and finished with his tea quickly. "So what I wanted to tell you, I'm in a high position, and I can apply you as my secret..ary. What do you think?" Kitten quickly leaned over to Peter and hugged him tightly, she was giving pecks on his cheek.  
"Goodness gracious Peter, you're the sweetest guy in the world. I'm going to buy then something really fancy and formal, and I need a new, more secretary like make up. Oh Peter dear you have no idea how happy I am. Hmm I'm gonna be a super secret secretary." She chuckled and couldn't wait to start her new job."

Patrick didn't want to accept Peter's money, but he insisted, so on the morning when Peter was waiting for her outside the house in his Citroen Pallas, his jaw dropped as Patrick looked dashing. She died her hair into blonde, she had a black suit and tight skirt, and a silk white blouse. Peter mentioned she bought great clothes. As they stopped Patrick smiled and showed Peter that the restaurant where she used to work was just on the corner in the same street. Patrick was wondering how come they never met, but perhaps Peter was eating somewhere else. Patrick couldn't say anything she was so impressed about the institution, the building was so monumental, and those huge stairs and corridors inside. Peter introduced her to his colleagues and new boss, Mr. Smiley, he was a very nice man indeed also with a dashing appearance, Patrick thought these men has so gorgeous taste in clothing. Peter was in a very good relationship with his boss, and later on Peter told Patrick all the things what they've been gone through in the past. Patrick in some days learned into her job easily, as Peter was very helpful and patient. Her attraction for Peter started to grow more and more, but she didn't dare to bring up the subject, because she wasn't sure about Peter. He was a real gentleman with her that's for sure but nothing more. After two months of working together, Peter was taking Patrick home just like every afternoon, and had a coffee together. Once they were home, Patrick pulled her chair closer beside Peter and her voice trembled a little.

"Peter, I don't know how to start it because I'm ...you're different like all the other men I've ever met." She was searching for the right words and felt nervous, then Peter softly took her hand.  
"Then I make it easier. Since that day, when I found you in that alley, I fell for you, and since then I just sunk in deeper. Your personality is so unique, you don't care about others' stupid opinions, you're so determined and optimistic, I admire that. You're so brave and sweet with everyone around you, without judging anyone." His limbs were trembling, and he looked at Patrick. "Can I wipe off your lipstick?" 

Patrick was flattered by Peter's words, then she looked a little confused but nodded, so Peter softly wiped her lipstick off with his hanky, what he left on the table, then he leaned in and looked into Patrick's eyes. Peter placed both of his hands on Kitten's arms and stroked them slowly, with his fingers carefully unbuttoned her white blouse at her wrist, then slid his fingers along Kitten's soft skin, it gave goosebumps to Kitten. Peter pressed his head against Kitten's chest and started to unbutton her blouse and took it off slowly. He smiled a little as he saw her bra. He leaned up and first pressed a gentle kiss on Kitten's lips then on her chin. Kitten desired to be with Peter, she grabbed his tie and kissed him deeply, pushed her tongue into his mouth, and caressed Peter's tongue with slow circling movements. The moment when Kitten first felt Peter's saliva spread all over in her mouth her cock started to throb and it bulged up her skirt. Peter easily lift her up on the kitchen table and ran his hands up on her thin thighs. Some drip of sweat started to run down on Peter's cheek, Kitten was turning him on so much, he quickly pulled off Kitten's black stocking and unzipped her skirt, then threw it on the floor. The view was absolutely irresistible, Kitten was so erect, his member almost tore his laced panties apart. Peter leaned down and started to lick Kitten's panties, biting softly his member through the panties. Kitten bit her lips and gasped for some air. Peter made Kitten's panties all wet, meanwhile he reached out and started to pull down her bra, Kitten smiled and easily untied it and threw away. Peter was so full of lust, Kitten's body was so perfect, those slim shapes, and that beautiful face. The nipples, oh those tiny sexy nipple, Peter just couldn't wait anymore, he wanted to get this perfect body. He tore off Kitten's panties and started to lick her shaved cock, he tilted his head and started to suck on Kitten's balls, the pleasure what Kitten has gone through was more than gorgeous, it was her first time that a man ever touched her body, she ran his fingers through Peter's hair and caressed his wet cheek. Peter gently started to suck on Kitten's thick member while he was rubbing his own cock. It was so joyful, and Peter held his mouth so tightly and was gazing up into Kitten's eyes, so Kitten just couldn't hold it back anymore and she came with a loud moan. Peter felt how Kitten's member was throbbing more and more faster, then all the warm cum poured into his mouth, he swallowed each drop of it, and licked all over Kitten's cock to make it clean, it tasted so good and made Peter hornier. Kitten's heart was bumping so fast, she was breathing as fast as she could, and for some seconds she couldn't even think or say anything, the satisfaction was so intense like never before. Peter then lifted up Kitten into his arms and went upstairs to the bedroom, he placed down Kitten on his stomach and crawled on top of her. Kitten turned back and looked up at him.

"Please Peter be gentle with me...it's my first time...no one ever got my body before..." It made Peter even more erect, that he was about to be Kitten's first and that he can get this pure and perfect body for first.  
"I promise I will be so soft and careful, it won't hurt. I'll never cause you any pain, Kitten." 

Peter quickly got rid off his clothes and laid down on Kitten's back, naked. First he started to kiss each part of Kitten's back, then her beautifully curved little arse. He then pressed his huge cock against it and leaned onto Kitten. He slowly started to thrust his member into Kitten's butt while he gently was sucking on her neck. It slipped inside little slowly and hardly, but when Peter started to move in and out, it was easier. Kitten was moaning against the pillow, in the first moments, it was rather painful, but then it felt good how Peter was penetrating inside her. Kitten was whispering sometimes sweet and naughty things to Peter. He was so close to cum, how Kitten's butt was straining his cock was just wonderful, many times he felt like that he'll come but he just wanted to enjoy Kitten's perfect body as long as possible. He slid his arms around Kitten's thin waist and pulled her to himself tight, then he gave one big thrust as his come sprayed out of him, after he was giving very fast thrusts and screamed on his sexy low voice before he kissed Kitten's shoulder, who took Peter's hand and held it to her cheek. Kitten wanted to say him that she loved him, but she didn't dare, so she rather just turned her head back and was admiring Peter's perfectly shaped cheek.

From that day on, anytime when Peter took Kitten home, he stayed for few hours. They never really talked about their future, although Kitten wanted to, but she was waiting for Peter to say something, or mention it. None of Peter's colleagues knew about their relationship, except George Smiley, sometimes the three of them even popped down for a coffee together and had a chatter. Smiley was really happy for Peter, and he relieved. Because in the past he felt guilty about that Peter lost his previous partner partly because of him. Kitten was pleased with her salary too. One day she bought herself, a pretty purple suit with short black skirt. Seemingly Peter loved it a lot, because when he entered into his office, he right away pressed her against the wall and started to kiss her passionately. 

"Well well well, our two little love birds." Roy Bland was very good at sneaking around and entering without making any noise. Peter backed off quickly and strengthened his tie then cleared his throat.  
"What can I do for you Roy?"  
"Oh nothing really, I just meant to say hi and ask you whether you want to join me for a coffee in the break.." He held a little pause and ran his eyes over Kitten. "..but I assume you already have a companion."  
"Ahm yes...I have...Roy would you..."  
"And I see it's our pretty new secretary." Bland crossed his arms and was looking at them both. "You have a great taste Peter, I've been hearing on each department that we have a very attractive new employee...I must say they didn't overdraw it. And until now there were times Peter when I was believing you're attracted to men." He laughed up loudly. Peter forced a smile on his face.  
"And who started this nonsense rumor? Anyway obviously not me." He forced a little chuckling and stroked Kitten's hand, but she pulled it away and quickly left the room.  
"I'll be back shortly Roy..." Peter ran after Kitten, and he was already in the stairway. Peter got front of her and grabbed her arm.  
"Such a nonsense rumor??!! Peter why did you lie? It was totally embarrassing for me."  
"What did you expected? That I'll tell everyone that you're physically man and I'm gay or God knows what?  
"Anyway who was that man? You were acting like a coward Peter, why couldn't you just stand up for yourself?"  
"That was Roy Bland! He's an obsessive and sneaky man. He's just looking for the opportunity when can he destroy you. You don't know him. You know nothing about him so don't judge me. Once he and me had a coffee together, and had a conversation, and he kept referring unspokenly that I'm gay. Patricia, I was sweating, me...I was sweating during the whole conversation. He could put such a pressure on me."  
"I really don't know who he is, you're right. But if you deny me, and deny yourself, then I think this was a mistake, a huge mistake between you and me. Because I Peter..Let me finish!" Peter wanted to interrupt but Kitten raised up his voice. "Peter, you know me, you said you adore my personality and my personality is like I'm brave enough to let everyone know that who I really am. And I'm brave and honest enough that I won't betray or deny someone who I really love and who matters. But you just proved that you're not like me, not even a little. And I'm very indulgent...but what you just did reassured me that I shouldn't even talk to you." 

Kitten pulled her arm out from Peter's hand, then walked out. He wanted to run after her, but Peter didn't know what else to say, so he just walked back to his office. On that night, Peter right after work drove to Kitten's house. Charlie opened the door and looked down at him as he was holding a bouquet of white roses.

"She doesn't want to see you."  
"Charlie, please let me in I have to talk to her!"  
"Peter, no! You don't know how hurt she is. I was really happy for you, but it turned out you're just like other guys, to play with Kitten's feelings, and hurt her."  
"I just ... have to see her...have to talk..." Peter slowly burst out into tears and looked up at Charlie as the tears were running down on his cheek.  
"Don't think for a minute that I'll let you in with this, nice acting but no sir.." Charlie was about to shut the door but then Kitten stopped the door to shut and she walked down to Peter.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I...am here to apologize from you. I've been thinking, and despite the fact that I'm a coward, I should step up for myself and for you too, no matter to who...I don't want to loose you..I can't loose you. My heart is in your hands, and if I loose you my heart will be lost too, and I'll die." Peter was still fighting with his tears, and his body was shaking from it.  
"Peter do not do this ever again with me..." Kitten stepped to him and hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. "My silly angel faced spy..."  
"I love you Kitten." Peter stroked her cheek and couldn't help but to cry.  
"Oh Kitten knows that very well my shining savior, and oh dear me...roses, I love them." She kissed away Peter's tears, took away the bouquet and sniffed into it, then walked with him inside the house.  
" I'll tell Roy the truth about me, about us tomorrow."  
"My delicious cupcake." Kitten smiled and caressed Peter's arm. "You don't have to go and confess it, that's not how I meant it. I mean, if in the future he or anyone will bring up the subject just simple do not lie or deny."  
" As you wish Kitten." 

Roy didn't ask from them anything in the future, but after two weeks anyway everyone got to know about it, as Peter engaged Kitten, and they thought it's time to tell their colleagues the truth. Most of them accepted it nicely or either way unconcerned, but Roy Bland looked at them with disgust and condemnation. But so far as Smiley was the head of the Circus and Peter's best friend, Roy didn't say or did anything, but from that day on he avoided to talk or even look at Peter or his secretary. In his eyes they were disgusting human beings. Peter and Kitten both were aware what Roy was thinking of them but they didn't care. Because what mattered to them that they accepted themselves as they were and their friends accepted them. There was nothing extraordinary about them, they were two people who loved each other, and there's nothing wrong with love. They were both a remedy for each other, as Kitten never found love and most of the men just beat her, but Peter protected her and Kitten deeply fell in love with him. Peter was grateful to Kitten because she taught him, that life is not about to fit the expectations of other people, but to accept yourself and be proud of yourself and don't let anyone chase you away from your goals.

**Author's Note:**

> ✰ I loved both characters, and I thought they'd fit to each other well. Moreover they both lived in the 1970s.


End file.
